insatiable
by Charged as Guilty
Summary: "Again."


"Again."

"Mm?"

"Again."

Adachi laughed, nuzzling his face into Souji's neck, teeth lightly biting into his skin. "Still couldn't hear you."

Rolling his eyes, Souji grabbed the older man by his hair, yanking his head up when the man wasn't biting his neck. Adachi cocked an eyebrow, smirking down at the younger man, who returned the wicked grin.

"Again," he stated, firm and demanding past his heavy breathing. Adachi laughed again, Souji bringing his head down. He kissed the older man fiercely, bucking his hips into Adachi's as the man chuckled at his actions, before completely overpowering the twenty year old as he took control of the situation. He thrusted their hips tightly, hands gripping and sliding along Souji's hips. Their tongues danced and their teeth knocked painfully, Souji wincing lightly.

"You okay?" Adachi stopped, tilting his head to the side.

Souji scrunched his brow, rubbing his tongue over his teeth and smacking his lips. "I don't know," he murmured, grin quickly back on his face, lacing his arms around the detective's neck. "Kiss it better."

Adachi smiled, bringing a hand up to Souji's face, lightly brushing the younger man's lips open with his thumb. "Mm, I think you'll live."

Souji pouted. "Noooo, I'm pretty sure it's fatal."

The younger man gasped when Adachi suddenly bucked their hips together again, his hands tracing down Souji's torso, only to snake around and dig his fingers into his back. His back arched, Adachi chuckling and trailing butterfly kisses across his chest and up his neck as he continued to grind their cocks together. His body melted into the touch, shudders rippling through his skin as Adachi's kisses fell back to biting, his teeth nipping and hungry as they bruised his flesh. Desperate moans escaped his lips as he tilted his head to the side, grasping desperately onto Adachi's hips, lifting his own as the man didn't ease up on his teasing. Adachi snickered lightly before a moan fell out of his throat, the man biting harshly into Souji's neck to silence himself.

His toes curled into the silk blankets, body trembling as Adachi's hands trailed down his back, groping his ass from where it was suspended in the air.

"You're so needy, Souji," he purred, lifting his head away from the younger man's neck. "Ever since you were a bratty little teenager, you were always _so_ needy."

"It was all _your_ fault, Adachi-san," he whined playfully. "I wish I'd been legal _sooner_, I just couldn't handle it! The way you handcuffed me when I got arrested drove me _crazy!_ There was that one time I ran away just so you'd have to slam me to the ground, so I could feel your weight on top of mine~"

He watched as Adachi's features bloomed a dark red, panting even heavier, eyes glazed over in desire. The man stopped bucking their hips, lowering Souji's body back down on the bed as he planted hot and heavy kisses down his body. Souji bit his lip, squirming as Adachi circled a tongue around his nipple, sucking and biting it gently before moving onto the other one. He trailed his tongue down past Souji's bellybutton, the twenty year old watching as the older man's head went further down his body. Adachi looked up, licking his lips as he gave Souji another look of desire.

A heavy moan fell out from the back of his throat as Adachi swiped fingers up his erect cock. His thumb started rubbing the tip of his penis, the man slowly sweeping his tongue along the shaft. Souji whimpered, shivers shooting through his system as Adachi taunted and teased, playing with him slowly and softly. He could feel the detective grin, starting to plant harsh kisses on his throbbing cock before suddenly engulfing him in his mouth. Souji squealed, throwing his head back, Adachi ravishing his erection, tongue swirling and enticing as he sucked slowly.

His legs wobbled, toes curling as they edged to tickle Adachi's shoulders, the man stifling a laugh at the touch, his teeth lightly crazing into his skin. Souji brought a hand to clutch onto the man's hair, Adachi's grin growing at the action, starting to suck faster. The twenty year old rocked his head back and forth on the pillow, heart hammering as moans and whimpers fell from his lips, face flushed hot into his ears as the man continued to pleasure his erection. He could feel his cock throbbing when Adachi released him, teasing the shaft with deft fingers as he smirked up at the younger man, face beet red while he tried to catch his breath. Souji could only meet his eye in a haze before the older man was back to sucking so sensually.

Souji cried out in a strangled gasp, Adachi sucking harsher, more furious, and he couldn't help but buck his hips to try to meet the man's tempo. His grip tightened on the detective's hair as the man started to deep throat him, Souji's entire body fidgeting in ecstasy as his head tossed and turned, free hand gripping desperately onto the sheets as his toes curled and uncurled. His unsolicited moans echoing along the walls, growing faster and deeper the more Adachi continued. He gasped, laughing as Adachi roughly pulled him down the bed by dragging him by the hips. His laughter quickly turned into screaming cries of pleasure as Adachi situated himself, sucking faster, harder, somehow even _deeper_ than he already had been. His legs bounced over Adachi's shoulders, lightly kicking him in the back as his body twitched and rocked with the man's over-zealousness. His other hand fell to Adachi's head, both gripping on tightly as the man continued to suck his throbbing cock needlessly.

With a strangled cry, his body relaxed as he felt his come shoot out in waves, Adachi lifting his head off of his cock before swallowing. A gleam darted in his eye as he licked his lips and started to lick Souji's penis once more. It was calming and slow, rhythmic while Souji felt his heart-beat calm. He didn't want to be calm, though.

"Fuck me," he mewled, staring at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes. He felt Adachi stop, a small 'mm' resonating quietly in the man's throat as he crawled over the younger man.

"I couldn't hear you," he purred, nuzzling his face into Souji's neck where he lightly nibbled on the flesh again. "Once more."

He gasped into the bites and kisses placed on his neck, and hand shifting down to stroke Adachi's erection. The detective tensed, shivers running along his spine as a sudden moan fell from his lips at the action.

"Fuck me."

In a flash of laughter, Souji found himself flipped onto his stomach, and he could feel Adachi reaching over him to the bed-side table to grab their nearly depleted lube bottle. He bit his lip, raising his ass as he could hear Adachi stroke himself, covering his erection with the lube, moaning as he did so.

"So needy." He heard Adachi mutter in amusement before the man entered him.

His cock slid in easily, and Adachi started with slow, deliberate thrusts. The detective's hands snaked around his hips and up to his chest, Adachi leaning over Souji as he continued to pound slowly, the twenty year old gasping and begging as the man's fingers caressed his skin, his tongue flicking the hickeys, his teeth disturbing them more. One of Adachi's hands slithered back to hold onto Souji's hip, the thrusting starting faster. Souji's breaths came out hot and heavy, heart pounding as he could feel Adachi's throbbing penis fucking him harder and harder. Adachi's ragged breaths so close in his ear caused his to worsen, the detective biting and nibbling to try and hide his pleasured cries as he went faster, faster. Souji reached up to grab onto the edge of the bed, whimpers and squeals fluttering out of his lips as his body soaked up in sweat. Adachi was panting at his ear, curses and pleasures reaching past his lips as he slammed his cock even faster into the younger man. Souji could feel Adachi's body trembling, the intense heat from his penis as it fucked him harder and harder. Mewls and curses kept sticking the back of Adachi's throat, sounding like growls and snarls when he dug his forehead into Souji's shoulder. God, those noises sounded so _hot_. He felt his own erection returning, toes curling as Adachi kept the tempo of his pounding.

Then he stopped, picking up the younger man before pushing him haphazardly to the wall, pinning him close to it before he started to fuck him again—even harder—even faster. Digging his nails into the wall, Souji cried, Adachi fucking him mercilessly, panting heavily into his ear. He could feel Adachi's heartbeat when the man pressed his chest against his back. He let out a strangled gasp as the detective started to fumble with his fully-erect cock, managing to slide his fingers along his shaft at the same rhythm to his furious fucking. Adachi started to suck on his shoulder blades, grunts and groans emitting darkly in his throat, Souji's spine shivering as he felt the vibrations. Then, Adachi brought both hands back to Souji's hips, gripping on tight as he pushed his upper torso away, fucking the younger man even more mercilessly than before. Souji hollered in lust, digging his forehead into the wall as his body caved and shook and trembled under Adachi's brute force, the man's cock pulsing so harshly inside of him. With heavy, harsh, and hot thrusts, Adachi let out a pleasured groan as he came, Souji panting as he could feel the semen flow into him.

"Adach—_nn!_" he found himself interrupted as moans flew past his lip, Adachi thrusting slowly two more times before he laughed and exited.

Souji slid down the wall, before collapsing in a heap backwards into Adachi's waiting arms. The two slowly wormed their way around the bed, Souji resting his head in the crook of the detective's neck as the man slowly stroked his fingers through his hair. He could still hear Adachi's heart-beat, the rushed breathing as he tried to regain it.

Souji couldn't help but smile as he turned to look at his lover.

"Again."


End file.
